<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Third Time's The Charm by tellemonstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580612">Third Time's The Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellemonstar/pseuds/tellemonstar'>tellemonstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Fun [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fancy Hotel, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021: Location Location Location, finally the opera date, two idiots in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellemonstar/pseuds/tellemonstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer finally get to take Chloe on the opera date from episode 4.01.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Fun [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy. Will post the other chapters soon.</p><p>Trope/Kink: Oral Sex (blowjobs, cunnilingus)<br/>Location: Fancy Hotel </p><p>Chloe's Dress: https://www.couturecandy.com/products/colors-dress-2144-off-shoulder-print-mikado-ballgown</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The San Francsico Opera Date that they were supposed to have in season 4. No smut until chapter 2.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> There was a huge white box, wrapped with a gold bow, in front of her apartment door, when Chloe arrived, having just dropped Trixie off at her latest after-school activity (hockey). She had no idea where it had come from or how it had gotten there, but figured Lucifer had arranged it. She picked the box up - it wasn’t especially heavy although it had some weight to it and carted it inside after unlocking the door. She shut the door and put the box on the kitchen counter. Examining it more carefully, she saw there was indeed a note. In the familiar blocky handwriting, she knew to be Lucifer’s there was a message.</p><p>
  <em>Detective,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The third time is the charm. You and I are finally going on that date I owe you. After two less-than successful attempts, we’ve got all of tonight to ourselves. Everything is taken care of - including your offspring. Go relax and then put this on. I’ll pick you up tonight at 7pm.</em>
</p><p>He had signed it with a hand--drawn Devil emoji. She tucked the card in her pocket, to be put away with other sentimental things. What are you up to, Devil of mine? Chloe thought as she picked up the box again and carried it upstairs to her bedroom. She looked at her watch - it was just going on 4:15 pm so she had plenty of time to get ready. Stripping off her workday clothes - she wriggled her toes with happiness after toeing off her boots. She walked into her bathroom, deciding to follow Lucifer’s advice and relax by taking a bath.</p><hr/><p>Lucifer, on the other hand, was decidedly not relaxed. After the disastrous first attempt at this date had resulted in Miss Lopez taking her grandmother to the opera in San Francisco, there had been other things to occupy his mind and he had forgotten about it for the time being. After finally officially become a couple with his Detective, there had been a second attempt which had also failed to get off the ground due to her offspring bringing home a stomach bug from the cretins at her school and passing it onto her mother. He’d given the tickets to Dr Linda then. Then he’d thought about how he could plan for it to occur without interruption. Then an idea had occurred, and he threw himself into planning the whole thing.</p><p>Finally, with his Detective having a rare three-day weekend he was whisking her away from their everyday lives and treating her to a grand weekend including the opera, a particularly decadent hotel and of course, him. He’d picked out a dress for her and checking the time knew she should have received it by now. He hoped it pleased her. He knew that it would fit her perfectly; he knew her body as well as he knew his own face, but whether or not it was to her taste, was something else. He fussed with his cuff links as he wandered his penthouse, restless. He had pre-arranged with Daniel to look after Trixie whilst her mother was away. He’d made sure all their friends knew not to call or otherwise contact unless it was an actual life-changing emergency. The hotel was expecting them just after the showing of the opera this evening. The car service was ready to whisk them to the airport to fly to San Francisco, then to pick them up and take them directly to the Opera House.</p><p>He walked out to his balcony and leaned on the railing, watching the sun’s slow descent over the horizon begin. He pulled out his lighter and lit a cigarette - he didn’t smoke as much as he previously had. He found he just didn’t need to, but right now the act would help this restless energy he seemed to be filled with. He pondered, as he let the tobacco smoke fill his lungs, if he was nervous.</p><p><em>Preposterous. I’m the Devil, I don’t get nervous!</em> He tried to deny it but knew if Dr Linda was here she’d diagnose him with a strong case of the nerves. He scolded himself, <em>What is this? I’m not some teenage boy about to see his first pair of breasts.</em></p><p>He tutted and inhaled more smoke, watching the traffic moving below and letting the sights and sounds of Los Angeles relax him.</p><hr/><p>One long, relaxing soak in her tub later, Chloe stood in her bedroom wrapped in a towel. The box sat still unopened on her bed and she approached it, almost like it was going to contain a poisonous snake. She knew Lucifer wouldn’t have her wear anything too outlandish, but sometimes his idea of outlandish and her could be very different. Shaking herself, she pulled the bottoms of the bow and undid the ribbon. Letting it fall to the sides, she lifted the lid and let out a soft gasp.</p><p>The dress was navy and embroidered with large burgundy and bronze flowers, with an off the shoulder neckline. Lifting it carefully from the box and allowing it to spread out over her bed, Chloe noticed there was more in the box. She smiled - he’d even managed to get underwear and shoes to match. Picking up the underwear, she put it on, adjusting it to fit where it was supposed to. She stepped over to her dresser and after a few moments picked up one of the fancy bottles of perfume he’d given her over the past several months, they’d been together.</p><p>After perfume and deodorant - nobody wanted stinky pits after all - she turned and looked at the dress. She found there was a zipper up the back and undid it, then slipped the whole thing on over her head. She managed to get the zipper back up, and stepped over to her mirror. The dress looked stunning on her. She wasn’t sure what she was going to go with her hair, but at this point it probably didn’t matter if she shaved it all off, although she wasn’t going to do that.</p><hr/><p>Lucifer knocked on Chloe’s apartment door and waited. He’d checked his appearance again before getting out of the car - he wanted to make sure he looked his absolute best for his Detective. A few minutes later, the door opened and his breath was stolen from his lungs. He’d thought that the dress would look wonderful on her, but he hadn’t estimated how the ensemble would affect him. She was an absolute vision, hair piled on top of her head with gentle curls framing her face.</p><p>Chloe got a kick out of how Lucifer’s face changed upon seeing her. His eyes had widened and his mouth had opened. He truly looked stunned.</p><p>“Hi,” she said softly. He blinked and seemed to regain his composure.</p><p>“Hello,” he replied. He held out his arm to her. “Detective, you look stunning this evening.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She took his arm and he lead her out to where the car was waiting for them. He opened the door for her and helped her sit, tucking the skirt of her dress in so it didn’t catch in the door. After he got in, he tapped on the window between them and the driver and the car began to take them to LAX. When they arrived and Lucifer opened her door, Chloe got out and looked around. “Where are we?”</p><p>“At the private hangars at LAX. We’re going to San Francisco for the weekend,” Lucifer explained. “Third time’s the charm you see.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Originally this was going to be out first date. I had brought you a dress and ticket to the opera in San Francisco. They wound u going to Miss Lopez. Once we were finally together officially, we were supposed to go, this time here, but your offspring brought home that stomach bug. So, this time there're no distractions, no phone calls except dire emergencies, nothing but us.”</p><p>Chloe nodded. She knew he’d been disappointed when she’d caught that stomach bug from Trixie, but she hadn’t known why. This explained it. “Well, that sounds like fun.”</p><p>He helped her up the steps of the small private plane and they were soon on their way to San Francisco.</p><hr/><p>The limousine pulled up in front of the War Memorial Opera House and the driver opened the door whilst Lucifer exited, then helped Chloe to exit. They entered and Lucifer showed their tickets to the person in the box office and they were whisked away to a private box. Whether it was due to Lucifer’s influence, or it was a relatively quiet night at the opera, there was no-one else in the box.</p><p>The box, like the rest of the building, was beautiful and old. The seats were plush red velvet and looked soft and comfortable.</p><p>“Wow,” Chloe said, somewhat dazzled by the surrounds.</p><p>“It is rather lovely. Doesn’t hold a candle to you, darling, but still it’s quite a nice place,” Lucifer said.</p><p>“What are we seeing?”</p><p>“Rossini’s La Cenerentola.” At Chloe’s blank look he added, “Cinderella.”</p><p>“Oh, that sounds nice.”</p><p>Shortly after, the room lights began to dim, and the curtains on the stage opened.</p><hr/><p>“Well, darling, what did you think so far?” Lucifer asked as the curtains closed and the lights came up for intermission.”</p><p>“It’s really good. I know the story so it’s not hard to keep track of what’s going on even though they’re singing in, what, Italian?”</p><p>“Indeed, it is Italian.” He picked up her hand and joined their fingers together and brought hers to his lips. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” He usually enjoyed the opera, music being one of the things that could truly bring him pleasure on its own, but tonight he was thinking about how much he wanted to get his Detective out of that lovely dress.</p><p>She turned her head to look at him and smiled. “This is lovely, Lucifer, it really is. I’m glad we got to come here and see this.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, Detective.” He kissed her fingers again then stood. “I’ll go get us some drinks, shall I?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Chloe smiled up at him and noticed he was slightly aroused. She inclined her head in the general direction of his groin. “Um, you might wanna fix that too babe.”</p><p>He looked down and gave her a cheeky grin, then strode out. He came across an usher taking orders for the VIP boxes and ordered the drinks to be delivered. He then walked a few meters down the hallway to the men’s room. He walked in and saw all the cubicles were unoccupied. He went into one and closed the door. The cubicles were tall, and the walls were floor length. He looked down and thought of things that did not arouse him. Or, more accurately, he tried, but his brain kept switching back to getting his Detective out of her dress. He sighed and loosened his belt. As he did, two reasonably tipsy men entered.</p><p>“Honey - the staging is divine, as usual. The crew did a wonderful job,” one of them said.</p><p>“I wasn’t paying attention to that. Prince Charming is giving me all kinds of delicious ideas. In fact-” The other man whispered something that made Lucifer raise an eyebrow, having been able to hear it with his supernatural hearing. They laughed, and he heard another cubicle door open and close and more laughter. He tried to tune out their banter; there were too many weird pet names for his taste. ‘Cutesy-poo’, ‘hunnybuns’, ‘stud-muffin’, among others. It was doing better to turn him off than anything else he’d thought up, and shortly after he could exit the cubicle. With a slight grin on his face, he walked back to the door that would lead him to the VIP boxes and his Detective. He arrived back just in time for the drinks to be delivered. He sat and leaned close to Chloe so he could tell her about the little performance he’d overhead in the bathroom.</p><p>“So you’d get upset or lose your desire if I called you, say, Sexy Beast whilst we were in the middle of having sex?” she asked him.</p><p>“I believe I would, even from you, darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. After The Opera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened after the opera? (aka here is the smut)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The limo pulled up in front of the Fairmont Hotel and Chloe found herself absolutely swept off her feet by the elegantly sophisticated luxury of the hotel. Lucifer guided her into the hotel’s foyer and to their check-in.</p><p>“Ah, Mr. Morningstar, you’ll be in the Tony Bennett Suite. We will take your luggage up to the suite, as per your request,” the concierge told them. The hotel porter waited patiently for his queue from the concierge and pushed the cart carrying their luggage away. The concierge passed Lucifer the key card for their room, which he tucked into a pocket of his suit jacket. Lucifer put an arm around Chloe’s waist and lead her towards the elevators.</p><p>They reached floor 22 in the part of the building where their suite was and after a short walk, reached the door. The porter greeted them with a cheerful salute. Lucifer opened the door with the key. The porter asked, “Where would you like your luggage sir?”</p><p>Lucifer looked distracted for a second, then seemed to shake himself and said, “Just inside the door will be fine thanks.”</p><p>He stepped into the suite, gently pulling Chloe with him. Chloe looked around at the suite. It was gorgeous, elegantly appointed and luxurious without being over the top. The porter, used to being discrete, placed the bags out of the way inside the small hallways area and exited, closing the door behind him. As soon as it closed, Chloe found herself backed up against the door, Lucifer’s expression intense and full of desire. He braced his hands on the door, either side of her head, his forehead met hers and he looked her in the eyes.</p><p>“Detective, I’ve been waiting to get you out of that dress before we left the airport in Los Angeles. I’m not waiting any longer.” His voice was pure sin, laced with the undercurrent of danger that came into it when he was being overcome by his desire. He pressed his lips to hers slowly, tormenting them both as his hands slid lazily along her shoulders, skimming under the straps of her dress and down along her arms where their fingers entwined as he pressed open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, stopping to focus on her collarbone. She shifted as his head lowered further, his mouth teasing the skin along the neckline of her dress.</p><p>She began undoing the buttons of his jacket, and he manoeuvred them carefully along the short hallway, stopping when they reached the mirrored wardrobe doors to slide down the zipper of her dress. She continued undoing buttons, undoing his vest and shirt, un-tucking his shirt from his pants. He slid the dress down to her waist and then grasped her by the waist and lifted her. She kicked her legs out of her dress, then wrapped them around his waist after she divested him completely of jacket, shirt and vest. She could feel him hard between her legs, just the thin fabric of her knickers and his suit pants between them. She ground her hips against him, causing him to emit a growling moan.</p><p>Adjusting his hand placement, he walked towards the bed and laid her down on it before covering her with his own body. She ran her hands down his back, fingernails scraping along his flesh. He moved down her body, undoing the front clasp of the bra she wore and setting her breasts free. For someone who was a self-proclaimed ‘leg man’, he certainly couldn’t get enough of her breasts. He kissed the soft flesh just beneath them, then gently sucked on the tip of one, drawing it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the nipple so it pebbled. She pressed his head closer to her chest, simply unable to get enough of his clever mouth. She protested the loss of his mouth until he repeated the action on the other side, digging her fingers into his scalp as he did, grinding her hips against him.</p><p>He came up for air and she attacked his belt and the button of his suit pants, actually popping the button right off. His cock bobbed free as he was fully erect and aroused. He grinned wickedly at her and knelt between her thighs, trailing more hot open-mouthed kisses along one side of her inner thigh whilst tracing patterns with his fingers on the other side.</p><p>Looking up at her, spread before him like a feast, he felt himself grow harder, which he hadn’t thought possible. He dipped his head further, flicking his tongue between her folds, finding her wet and wanting. He lifted her right leg and hitched it over his shoulder to get more access to her, pressing his nose against her clit as his tongue worked at her pussy. Her hands found his head again and pushed him harder against her, as she adjusted her position to let him devour her better.</p><p>He brought her perilously close to the edge three times, swallowing her protests by kissing her, then finally, fingers now as far as they could go inside her, he whispered in her ear, “Cum for me, darling.”</p><p>The orgasm took over her, and she said his name like a mantra as she let it sweep over her. As she came down from the high, he kicked off his suit pants and made his way back up her body to watch her face. Her eyes refocused, and she grinned at him like a cheshire cat. She brought her legs up and around his waist, locking her ankles together.</p><p>“Want that lovely cock of yours in me now.”</p><p>Submitting to her request, he moved his hips and slid his cock into her warm, wet pussy. They moved together, an almost manic energy to their movements, teeth nipping, mouths crashing together as the desire and arousal swept over them. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room as they simply surrendered to the moment, letting sensations wash over them as all they saw, all they wanted was each other. With a final deep thrust he sent them both into orgasm. He shifted just enough that so his full weight wasn’t on her when he sagged against the mattress.</p><p>“Well, if I’d known wearing a pretty dress got you this stirred up I’d wear them all the time,” Chloe said, stroking his hair and smirking.</p><p>“Not just the dress, darling,” Lucifer told her. “This was supposed to be our first date, so I’ve waited a very long time for this.”</p><p>“Oh.” That made sense. “Well, it was worth the wait.”</p><p>“Indeed.” He purred against her neck, tickling her with his stubble and the vibrations from his voice. She laughed, and his heart sang, because he loved to hear it, especially when he caused it. They stayed that way for a few minutes, just basking in each other’s presence. Then Chloe’s stomach rumbled and made her laugh again. “Let’s satisfy our other hungers shall we? Room service awaits.”</p><hr/><p>Wrapped in fluffy robes, they sat on the backless couch (a Sebastian settee according to Lucifer) in the corner of the bedroom, a tray between them. They’d ordered burgers and fries, although very fancy ones, keeping up their tradition. It was just after midnight, and they were finished eating, just talking and touching and spending uninterrupted time with each other. There was no case work, no family or celestial drama, no emergencies at LUX, nothing to interrupt them for almost three days. As much as she’d like to stay up all night, Chloe discovered she was very tired and was unable to stifle a yawn.</p><p>“Time for bed, darling?”</p><p>“Yeah. I had a busy day at work.”</p><p>“Indeed you did.” He stood and scooped her up. She laughed and held on as he carried her over to the bed. Shifting her, he used one arm to pull back the covers, and then sat her on the bed. She brushed his face with her fingers and he turned his head to kiss her palm, then stepped back to go around to his side of the bed. She took off the robe - she had one of his shirts and her own underwear on under it, and laid down. He got into bed beside her and she wriggled closer to him, her back against his chest. He tucked himself around her the big spoon to her smaller one and pulled up the covers.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>